


The Ride of a Lifetime

by AceLucky



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Getting off, Kisses, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Running Away, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slow Build, Smut, horse riding, neck kisses, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: In the middle of the night the van der Linde gang must up and move into the mountains. The Reader is Dutch's s/o and rides with him on The Count. With Dutch sat behind, he decides to take advantage of the situation and introduces a 'present' to the rider whilst fumbling under their skirts.





	The Ride of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say apart from I'm sorry for this? haha. It's my first RDR2 fic so hope it's okay! (It was weird stepping away from Tolkien and other fandoms but kinda nice).

One minute you had been fast asleep, cosy and safe, the next there was so much commotion round you that you didn’t know what was going on, aside from being rushed to get dressed. No time to put on any of your fancy dresses or do up a corset, Dutch had thrown one of his shirts at you. You’d done it up the best you could, though your breasts meant the shirt was visibly strained. You placed a heavy shawl round your shoulders and Dutch passed your coat to you as you head out into the cold. 

A few minutes later he was lifting you onto The Count, jumping up behind you and you were off into the night, up into the snow, through mountain ranges. 

“Dutch what’s going on?” You’d asked.

“We gotta get to safety, that’s all you need to know for now.”

The temperature was freezing, you could barely see in front of your eyes, just making out the horses of the others through the snow. But you trusted Dutch, as firm as his arms were around you, you knew that no harm could come to you. 

After you’d been riding for an hour or so, the snow didn’t seem to fall as heavily around you all. You could see more easily and were able to make out who was who up ahead. It wasn’t as if this was unusual, packing up in the middle of the night and moving on, it still didn’t make it any easier. 

“Arthur!” Dutch shouted, “Get everyone to hold up for a moment.”

Arthur nodded and moved on up ahead to get the others to pull to a stand-still.

“Now, I think we’ve got about enough room between us and them, time to slow down a bit and find somewhere to rest for a few days.” Dutch looked over at Charles and Arthur, “You two go on ahead and see what you can find, we’ll follow up behind.”

They nodded and you watched them ride off ahead of the others, and the gang started to move again, now at a slower pace. You figured that The Count was somewhere in the middle of the formation. 

Suddenly Dutch slipped his arms around you and pulled you close into his chest.

“Sorry darlin’,” you felt him kiss the back of your head.

“What for?” You asked, looking back over your shoulder at him. He looked tired, exhausted even, his eyes seemed dry, and he wore such a weary expression. You couldn’t wait to be in bed with him again so you could massage his shoulders and bring some relief from the day. 

Dutch smiled fondly at you and stroked your hair. “All of this, I want to give you a good life, I will give you a good life, I promise.”

“I know,” you smiled back at him.

“I got a plan…we just need…”

“More money,” you interrupted, there was the briefest flash of annoyance across Dutch’s face, for your interrupting him or your insubordination, you weren’t sure which. But a moment later his face softened and he gave a small chuckle, “Yes, that’s right.”

He paused and then leaned forward to kiss your cheek, when he pulled away he whispered in your ear, “Someones being paying attention in class.”

Your eyes widened, you were suddenly aware of how close the two of you were, how his hands had sat so neatly in your lap. The rhythm of the Count, Dutch pressed up to you so close and for so long was starting to make you hot. A shiver went down your spine. 

“You cold darlin’?” He asked.

Every time he said darling, it made you shudder and think of all the times you’d spent alone. 

“A little,” you confessed.

Dutch kissed your cheek and squeezed you, “Poor darlin’ I’ll get you nice and warmed up soon.”

For a moment his words didn’t quite register, and even when they did you were unsure if he meant when you all found shelter, whether he was going to continue hugging and squeezing you to stave off the cold, or whether he meant something more intimate. The latter suggestion made you shudder. 

You heard Dutch chuckle lowly, clearly trying to gauge your reaction to what he’d just said. He stroked your hair and kissed your cheek again, his hands rubbing up and down your side. 

“I have something for you, if you want it.”

You turned to look over your shoulder, “You got me a present?”

“Yes baby I got you a present, turn back around.”

You obeyed, as you always did when Dutch gave you an order. He pulled you even tighter, one hand steady on the reins, the other fumbling beneath your coat and then the shirt, he found your skin at last. You gave a gasp as how cold his gloved hand was. 

You couldn’t deny you had thought about this many times, this scenario, riding in formation with Dutch, him wanting to have some fun right in front of the others.

He stroked your belly gently and snaked his hand up to your chest.

“My, my, a button appears to be missing from my shirt.”

You felt your chest swell as you exhaled, the gap between the fabric growing. Your breasts didn’t have nearly the same amount of support they would have in your normal clothes and bounced up and down in rhythm with the Count, much to Dutch’s delight. 

“I’ll…I’ll fix it for you,” you stuttered, struggling to get your words out. 

“Hmmm I’m sure you will.” 

His hand dipped right under the shirt and covered your left breast, there was a sharp intake of breath, your nipple instantly going hard from the cold. 

He tweaked your nipple, eliciting a small moan from your lips.

“Oh, you want this don’t you?”

“Yes Dutch.”

Dutch chuckled into your hair as he continued to massage you, you let your head fall back a little, trusting him. When he removed his hand you turned round and pouted at him, “Not fair you tease.”

“Who said I was done?” He growled. 

You bit your bottom lip, “Please.”

“Please what?” He was smiling, he already knew exactly what you wanted. 

“I…” You couldn’t say the words. 

“Yes,” he cooed. 

“I…I need you, your hands…I need them.”

Dutch placed his hands on your shoulder and removed the shawl, placing it in your lap so you weren’t too cold. You suspected this was so he could get better access to the skin there and to cover up what you would be doing. He nuzzled into your skin and placed a trail of kisses on your neck, they were soft at first, like raindrops, but soon became more frenzied. He found your pulse and started to suck.

Your hips began to roll involuntarily, crushing down onto the saddle, you felt your whole body shake. There was no doubt his teeth would leave marks, but you didn’t mind, it was a badge of honour that you wore with pride. 

Dutch’s free hand came up to your mouth, “Remove my glove with your teeth.”

You obeyed without question, Dutch pulled his hand away as you bit into the leather. 

“Keep hold of it for me,” he said, you nodded in response and grasped it tightly in your right hand as you held onto the saddle horn to steady yourself. 

Dutch reached under your shawl and rested it on your lap, right between your legs, he pushed his palm against you. Even through your skirts and underwear, the pressure made you moan again. 

He pulled away from your neck and kissed up again until he reached your earlobe where he spent a moment sucking before asking, “Are you wet for me my dear?”

You gulped and nodded.

“Good.”

Dutch pulled away from you, you wanted to cry out that it wasn’t fair. His hand remained between your legs though and so you started to roll your hips against it. 

Dutch started to slow down, allowing the others to ride ahead. As Javier passed, Dutch turned to him, “I’m gonna follow up behind.”

Javier nodded and rode on ahead, allowing the two of you to have a little space. 

Dutch leaned forward again and breathed down your neck, “Pull your panties to one side.”

Your hand was between your thighs in a matter of seconds.

“Do you trust me?” His breath on your neck was hot, it stung and made you grip your thighs tighter into the saddle. 

“Of course I do,” you said, your voice quivered as you spoke. 

You heard Dutch chuckle behind you as he nuzzled into your neck. 

“M’kay, close your eyes like a good girl.”  
You complied, “Closed.”

“Good, now lean back a little, don’t worry I’ve got you, just lean into my chest.”

You leant back, The Count was at a walking pace now so you didn’t feel afraid of falling off.

“Spread your legs a little and keep those panties pulled to the side.” Only when Dutch spoke now he wasn’t talking, he was growling in your ear and gave a playful nip at your earlobe. 

Again you followed his instructions and waited for his next move, you felt his hand rummage under your skirts and then brushing against your pubic bone. You made sure to obey him, your underwear firmly pulled to the side so he didn’t have to slip his fingers through your panties. 

Dutch slid one finger down your slit, slowing drawing over your clit and then pushing it inside you in one swift motion.

You clenched around his finger, your eyes now squeezed tightly shut as you gave small quiet moans as he begun to pump his finger in and out of you, before adding a second and a third. He curled his fingers inside you, hitting your secret spot. Without warning he withdrew his fingers from inside you and instead traced circles round your clit, avoiding the nub of nerves entirely. 

You whined against him, desperate for him to bring you to orgasm, after just a few minutes of rubbing your clit you were sure you would find glory. 

“Shhhh,” Dutch whispered in your ear, “Or else I’ll have to remove my hand to cover your pretty mouth.”

You gulped and nodded, pursing your lips together to try and stifle the sounds that would surely come if you opened them as Dutch started to rub your clit. 

“Anyway,” he drawled, “I said I had something for you, I just wanted to make sure you were ready for it first…”

He removed his hand for a moment and fumbled around in one of the saddlebags, you kept your eyes shut so had no idea what it was. 

A moment later his hand was back under your skirts, pressed against your inner thigh. 

“Lean back a little more,” he commanded. You did as told, “Take a deep breath, trust me you’re gonna need it.”

It wasn’t his hand that found your entrance this time, it was something else, a strange sensation you hadn’t felt before… It was cold, but it felt like, but it couldn’t be. 

Something hard, cold and thick was pressed against you.

“Dutch…what is that?”

“Shhhh” he cooed, “Relax darlin’”

You melted into his arms and in doing so you felt the object enter you in one fluid motion. 

Your eyes sprung open, it was only once he was moving the object in and out of you you realised it was a glass sex toy.

“D-Dutch…” You stammered, unable to believe or even begin to comprehend what he was doing to you.

“Shhhh baby girl, you don’t want the others to hear and wonder what we’re doing now do you?” 

You bit down hard on your lower lip and shook your head. 

“Ride it,” he commanded.

“What?” You knew perfectly well what he said, but at the same time, you still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening…what he was asking you to do seemed, almost monstrous. Riding The Count could be difficult at the best of times, but now you were trying to stay steady on the saddle whilst slowly rocking your hips to ride Dutch’s hand.

“Don’t worry I got you,” Dutch reassured you as he brought his reigned hand up to stroke your hair. He leant round, “Such a pretty mouth,” he squeezed your chin so your lips formed an ‘O’ 

Dutch suddenly removed his hand, keeping the toy inside you, “Clench yourself around it so it doesn’t slide out, it wasn’t cheap.” He growled. 

“Yes Dutch.”

You started to ride a little faster, rocking your hips on the saddle and fucking the toy which was working it’s magic and hitting your soft spot as you bounced up and down.

You couldn’t help but mewl like a cat, Dutch kissing your neck as you rode the toy and watching your expression was immense pleasure. He stopped kissing you for a moment and sat up, “Don’t stop,” he ordered. 

“John!” Dutch called.

You felt yourself going red, no, no… If John turned around he’d know something was going on. You clenched yourself as tight as you could around the sex toy, giving a small moan as The Count jumped over a log and you felt the toy thrust into you. 

“Shhh darlin’” Dutch whispered.

John had slowed down a little, his head over his shoulder, at first he didn’t look at you apart from to give a polite nod. But as Dutch was speaking to him, you noticed he was looking at you strangely, your expression had clearly peaked his interest. 

“Dutch,” you whispered.

“Don’t interrupt…”

You gulped, knowing your face was going red, your hands were trembling on the horn, and John was looking right at you. You tried to turn away, as bashful as you were. 

“You alright there miss y/n?” 

You nodded, “Fine, t-thanks,” and before you could say his name, you let out a pant that was somewhere between a moan and cry. Dutch’s hand had found it’s way back under your skirts and he rubbed your clit. 

John realised in that moment what was going on, a familiar smirk spreading across his face.

“If you want to watch Marston, you gotta pay.”

You gulped, biting down on your lower lip as you watched John’s expression change again, he too now turning crimson, he rode off ahead.

Dutch chuckled, low and animalistic in your ear, “Maybe next time.”

You couldn’t believe he had done that, “Wait, you called him over here just to see me humiliated.”

Dutch smirked, but didn’t answer. His hand went back to the task at hand and he continued to pump the toy in and out of you, getting faster and thrusting a little harder as he went. You were dripping wet, sure that you would have soaked through your clothes. 

Occasionally he would stop moving the toy to rub your clit, squeeze and pinch it between his index finger and thumb. Every time he did this, you knew you had to keep your legs clenched and keep riding the toy. 

Dutch removed his hand again and rubbed his index and middle finger on your lips, “Taste yourself.”

You did as you were told, sucking on one of Dutch’s fingers and then the other, you were sucking them as if performing oral sex on him. Teasing and swirling your tongue round each digit. You could feel Dutch getting hard against your back. As you sucked his fingers he started to groan and begun to grind against you.

Your eyes were closed, forgetting entirely where you were for a moment, getting lost in the rhythm. When your eyes fluttered open you saw John was looking back over his shoulder at the two of you, only now, Javier was also watching, smirking too. 

“Shit,” you muttered. 

“What is it my pet?” Dutch cooed.

“They’re looking…”

Dutch looked in the direction of John and Javier, he kissed your cheek, “They’re just jealous.”

The moment the others caught Dutch looking they turned around and rode off ahead, embarrassed to be caught. 

“No, it’s no good, I need to taste you too.” Dutch purred. 

He dipped his fingers in between your legs once again and when he removed them, you saw they were glistening. He brought them to his mouth and sucked, for a moment you stopped moving against the toy and just watched the expression on his face of bliss as he tasted your juices. 

When he opened his eyes you realised he looked less weary, “Hmmm god you’re beautiful,” Dutch praised you, in a way that was often rare. He would tell you were pretty, he would dance with you in front of the others, but to break out of character in the middle of a sexual encounter to be so tender, was a rarity. 

He sucked his fingers again, giving a low moan as he tasted you, “Hmmm what a warm up, I can’t wait to get you alone later, so I can taste you properly.”

His words made it feel like your stomach had dropped, anticipation was what kept your relationship so aflame and he was always one for surprises. As you continued to ride the toy you felt your orgasm building and knew it would be only a matter of moments before you exploded. 

“Tell me, are you close now my love?” 

You nodded, “Yes Dutch.”

Dutch kissed your lips, only briefly, sucking on your lower lip as he pulled away and sliding his hand back to stroke your clit. When he stopped kissing you he stared straight ahead, keeping his eye on the road as he had been before, as if nothing was happening. But it was, you were trembling, orgasm reaching it’s highest hight, his dick still hard against your back, his thumb and finger working effortlessly at your most sensitive spot as you rode the toy with abandon.

“Yes, yes,” you moaned, this time Dutch didn’t tell you to be quiet. 

“Hmmm good girl, cum for me.”

“Yes! Daddy!” You cried as you came. You rode the orgasm for a few seconds, until you could bare it no more and Dutch’s fingers made you shudder violently.

“I can’t,” you panted as you slowed down and stopped riding the toy, “I can’t…can’t…Dutch,” you panted, eyes still shut, leaning against him. 

Dutch chuckled, “Daddy…hmm that’s a new one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> This was definitely longer than I originally planned it was going to be... Comments as always are greatly appreciate.
> 
> I have some more RDR2 stuff in the works that should be posted within the next week or so, including gender neutral reader x Dutch, Molly x female reader, gender neutral reader x Javier x Charles, as well as some SFW stuff about Arthur.


End file.
